futurefandomcom-20200229-history
British Union (Canzuk91)
'Background' Following the departure of the UK from the European Union in 2020, efforts started to create closer ties betwen the UK, Canada, Austrailia and New Zealand. On September 1st 2026, the treaty of Auckland was signed. The treaty of Auckland enabled freedom of movement, free trade and unified the 4 nations under the Commonwealth Parliament, based in London. The 4 states still held their parliaments in their own capitals for regional issues, but decision making for the whole commonwealth occured in London. King George VII, formally known as the Prince Charles was declared head of state of the Union of Anglo Nations on September 9th, 2026. One of the first acts of the commonwealth parliament was to declare the "Anglo Banner" as the official flag of the Union. It was chosen thorugh a design competition which took place soon after the treaty of Auckland was signed. 'God Save the King" was also officially made the national anthem of the Union. The constituent nations of Canada, New Zealand, Australia, England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland however did keep their own anthems played at sporting events. International reaction The United States was notable in critiscsing the Union for not including America itself, however it remained a close ally of the Union just as it had done with the nations beforehand. The European Union critiscised the Union as being an "embarassing substitute to the British Empire". In the 2030s a new Military build up race with start to occur between the European Union and the Anglo Union. Nations such as Russia, China and India were also notable in holding great critiscism against the union. India was notable in thretaning military reaction from itself and its allies if any efforts were made to intergrate it into the new Union, accusing it of trying to "re-create imperialism". Military The Union was notable for adding a before absent 2nd pillar of military domniance to the West. Where before the United States was considered leader of the free world, the Anglo Union gradually took this position as the United States became increasingly populist. It was also the first nation since the collapse of the USSR to seriously challenge the international and military influence of the United States. The Anglo Union was 2nd only to the United States in military power. It hads full time fighting force of 350,000 men, and a reserve force of 950,000 men in the Royal Army. It has 4,867 combat tanks, 32,000 Armoured fighting vehicles, 600 self-propelled artillery, 400 towed artillery and 600 rocket lauchers. The Royal Anglo Air Force has a total aircraft strength of 8098. It has a total of 1,800 fighters, 1,900 attack, 1,400 transports, 1,900 trainers and 678 attack helicopters. The Royal Anglo Navy was notable for its considerable acceleration during the early days of the Union. As of 2040 it had 8 Aircraft Carriers, HMS Queen Elizabeth, HMS Prince of Wales, HMS Queen Victoria, HMS Winston Churchill, HMS King George VII, HMS Wellington, HMS Auckland, HMS London and HMS Quebec. It has a large force of frigates, destoryers and corvettes. Traditions The Union was notable under the leadership of Prime Minister George Ruckford for starting a tradition of hosting military pardes. Similar to Russia, the Union holds a victory day parade every May 8th in London. Although less of a display of military hardware and more commemorative event, it still attracts much attnetion from around the world. Prime Minister Ruckford was well known when in 2045 he invited both the United States and Russia to march down the Mall to Buckingham pallace. Far Future The Anglo Union was undoubtedly the biggest geopolitical change since the collapse of the USSR. It would serve as a pillar of peace in the 21st century, acting as a large force to prevent hostilities between the USA, European Union and Russia. In 2048, the United States and the Anglo Union established the first large settlement on Mars, naming it after David Attenborough. The Anglo Union also pushed for greater world peace and co-operation. The treaty of London was signed by the European Union, Russia, China, the USA, the North African Union and the Indian Federation on May 5th, 2052. It was a landmark treaty promoting total co-operation between these nations to colonise Mars. It would serve as the basis for the planetary protection force formed in 2104. The Union would also grow in size. In 2054 after economic struggles the Republic of Ireland joined the Union. Denmark, under increasing domestic pressure would also sell Greenland to the Anglo Union, choosing it over the economically slowing USA. On Christmas Day 2081, after a century of decline, the USA formally joined the Anglo Union. The Anglo Union, which was now more widely referred to as the British Union or British Federation launched the world's first mission to Titan on September 16th, 2099. This was the start of the greater integration of Space colonies which would take place in the 22nd century. Category:Canzuk91